


Only mine

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Poor Yuuri, Possessive victor, Yandere Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Why couldn`t the others just undersatnd it already?! Yuuri was his, only his! If they wouldn`t stop bothering his angel soon, then he would have to do something drastic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Yandere Victuuri fanfiction! I really hope you will enjoy! Also please go and follow my Yandere Yuri on Ice blog, on tumblr. It`s called "Yandere Yuri on Ice Drabbles" That would mean a lot!

How dare they?! _**HOW DARE THEY?!**_ Have they no shame about talking with his property?  What`s even worse they have made his love smile, laugh. That was his job for gods sake. Was it that hard to understand?!

He looked at his sweet, adorable angel talk with his friends Phichit and Chris. But how did he know that they were his friends? Maybe they wanted to steal his angel away from him. Maybe they wanted him for themselves! No he wouldn`t let that happen!

Yuuri was his, only his. Nobody would ever change that, **_or else..._**

He felt something break inside of him, when that foul creature commited such an crime. He **_touched_** his Yuuri! He _**hugged**_ his angel! No! JHe had enough! It was time to talk to his sweet angel, about who he really belonged to,

He walked quickly over to Yuuri and took his wrist, forcefully pulling him away. He could hear his dear talk behind him, but he didn`t pay attention to that. He kept walking until he made it to his room. He locked the door behind him and turned back to Yuuri.

His angel shivered at the sight of him. He had every right to, but he shouldn`t be afraid of him, cause he would never hurt him, but others didn`t matter to him. Nobody else did.

_"What was that Victor?! Why did you pull me away like that?!"_

His angel said while putting his hands on his hips and looking up at him, a bit fearfully.

He grabbed his angel`s hand and pulled him close to his chest. He leaned in close to his face and glared into his chocolate brown eyes, with his own ice blue orbs.

" _I don`t like it. I don`t like it at all. I hate it how they look at you. How they talk to you. How they **breath** around you. Why won`t they understand?! You`re **mine,** only **mine**! Now I`ll give you a chance. Either you cut ties with those awful creatures. Or I will do it myself and they`ll suffer."_

His love whimpered in fear and nodded.

_"I-I`ll cut ties with them, j-just please don`t hurt t-them."_

He smiled at his sweet Yuuri and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He wouldn`t hurt anyone, as long as nobody would try to take his angel away from him. Because if they would then he would be forced to hurt them. Not that he minded. Nothing could get between their love.

_"I promise, my sweet Yuuri. As long as you are only mine, then I w`t hurt anyone."_

He looked deep into his love`s fearful brown eyes, before whispering sweetly.

_"I love you."_

He connected their lips after those pure words. All he could hear from his love was... ** _whimpering..._**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
